Fake Smiles One-Shot
by MexicanTops
Summary: EXPLICIT CONTENT: I'm not responsible for who you see, but if you read please comment, your opinion is very important to me as a writer


this story was originally written in Spanish.

due to its success translated it to English, but my English is not very good but hope you like it.

April 12, 1001 the new shekel sunlight.

Location: Pony Ville

Case: suicide by excessive intake of any kind of drug

Details of the victim:

Name: Fluttershy

Gender: Female

Class: Pegasus

Weight: 80 Kg

Age: 24 years

Nationality: Equestria

Originally from: Clouds Give

Occupation: Certified Veterinary.

Personality: Shy-Passive

**FILE**: found a note signed by herself, forensic cautions read at your own risk, the letter is disturbing.

The letter was written to a trembling hand so our handwriting experts have transcribed the note clean, correcting spelling mistakes but leaving the case as originally came for analysis and where they analyze the subject's behavior during his writing.

ORDERED DISCRETION

LETTER:

I have little time, but if I had all the time in the world could not undo what they did, and no help from anyone or princesses could save them from the nightmare I'm living. I have 4 nights without sleep but I can not be alone in the house, if I see a mirRrOor or even corner. If there is a rainy night I see shaDowSSs around the house, heard her footsteps. He loves me, he hates me, and I never would leave, even now I fEeL their presence in my back, I freeze and I'm terrified and I have not the courage to look

**CORONER NOTE**: the pulse here is very unstable at the time of writing, is denoted in its spelling and its mix of upper and lower case in some parts, obviously the subject of a great trauma suffered nervous, but this was not because intake of the pills.

Friends probably hate me for not asking for help, but did not have the courage to confess the things that I miss in my life eh, not directly but I could not go without telling. Many wondered why come to Pony Ville? Why a pony like me who came from Clouds Dale chose to live here? These questions deserve another ... Why live in this house? It all goes back 7 years ago when it comes to Pony Ville, I had graduated from Clouds Dale very hard-but I wanted to fulfill my dream of becoming a veterinarian, she had heard wonders of a veterinarian who lived on the outskirts of Pony Ville, who was magnificent for office so I wanted to go to learn from it.

So I packed my things and left my hometown, and not get anything later to find the house, which is now my home, come and had many animals on the patio, sheds, and more, farm and wild animals with bandages and drugs, despite that all looked great, then I could tell that they were false rumors that vet stories. But when between I froze a little, not because another thing that I imagined, because there was Dr. _"Life Marcus"._ A young unicorn about 3 years older than me, brown and blonde mane, and looked good in his eyes as he was taking the kitten pet a pony who had broken his leg and was wrapping it and then generously prescribe their drugs, and the tiny gave the tired thanks to the doctor and this was seen as knew him told him not to worry about the expenses then arrange with his father and he could go.

It is when the note my presence, and soon he asked me, **"What was I doing there?"** To see that no animal had not realized that it was to ask for my help but not late to tell he wanted to learn from it, that my dream was to be a veterinarian in all its forms, he said his "nurse aide" had moved from causes bridal and had no one to help him so my proposal of being his apprentice like me very much, I soon accepted as such and as his assistant and offered me the room I had left the previous assistant. There is no problem, everything went without a hitch I started working with him, the work was exhausting but not tedious towards their work so well that they brought animals rarely heal and not go out as often to heal others. In free time I used to teach about the anomie of the most common animals with which we were like dogs and cats, but I also teach other creatures, and what helped me most and how much that cheered me was my natural touch animals, my ability to make enter calmly helped us a lot with many animals that his injuries were quite aggressive. That's where I learned "The stare" a little time later.

But ... what happened then would be the most horrible thing that could happen was so close our union ... unknowingly falling for the end ... and why not? Both were young, passionate us the same, the animal care Why not together? But I was always shy, never showed in words only with facts, I got up early and had breakfast ready, I was ready and the office is and ah always been the hall of the house, and helped feed the animals poultry, and seemed more a couple might not married but cohabiting, and he loved the food she prepared, my coffee ah you also liked my hot soup for cold, my apple pie ... I listen lauUughingGgG ... this ... in the sHadoWs This HeRe…in mi rOooomm

**CORONER NOTE**: here again notice the sudden change in the pulse of the subject, and the original note there are many ink itch after this writing, it means that the subject may experience a terrible panic that would not let him write for a while.

But as a young pony he had his friends, and as usual used to go out to a bar on the weekends to play cards, billiards or male ponies stuff, I was so passionately studying to be a veterinarian, as well as Twilight study hours and hours. But one day he passed the glasses, I was on the couch reading a book when the disease arrived, it was dark midnight fences, and he looked quite drunk but even if or so I thought. I asked **"If you feel well?"** Looked at me smiling and said "**yes, that was fine, no problems"** and approached me reeling for a moment and in my naivety I wanted to bring help to take to his bed but that he stopped me, looked me straight in the eye and said **"how beautiful you are"** left me cold at the time and more when out of nowhere he kissed me. But there if I wanted to stand apart and immediately told him I was drunk and tired, that best should go to bed but then said. The biggest drawback to have pegasus and earth ponies against unicorns, magic.

I attached with a strong spell and started kissing me on the neck and sooner than later between my legs in my genital member, asked him to stop, but he did and told me whispered how beautiful she was, that my beauty was like a drug and that he slept every night thinking about me, I was mad. I was scared did not know what would happen to me, or if I know I refused to believe it, when then knocks me down on the living room rug and finally kissing me sorry. I'll huff, that which you get to Pony Ville, my virginity, I felt the sharp pain, his cock was huge and I could feel as I would like violated every inch of my being, even felt like bleeding. Shout but it was not enough there was no one in the distance who would listen, not when he started to move his cock moving inside me even asking him to stop he did not do it, for a moment I thought I'd break in two.

Shortly after he held within me, that hot liquid was inside my desecrated be, and saw my blood dripping on the carpet, when then returns to immobilize one more time with magic, now with your tongue is touching on the other hand, in my anus, that part where dirty and begged him not to, but again did not stop, I could feel her tongue going out there and thought I would die of shame that unfortunately for me is when the re-enter this once anally.

So tight that I thought I would die, I thought I would burst my stomach and my intestines, but ... I ... I started to feel good ... so, I started to enjoy it, and I so naive and simple, was so in love with him that I could not be angry, to voluntarily end I give myself to him that night, it was the first pony who I was in love and finally to caress and kiss, and these revelations that I had done because of alcohol I felt so in love that I could not myself , and we did until we could not more, and for the first time I woke next to him in his own bed, I was sore but I did not care what I said had enjoyed, and that when we wake up and we met we kissed so sweet and soft.

Help help help BEHIND MY HelPppP

CORONER NOTE: This last part had leaf punches, scratches and other, the subject is increasing panic, do not understand why I write "help" rather than go looking.

The original note had water stains sign that the subject was crying as I wrote above, this issue is repeated throughout the rest of the writing.

I continued to work with him, and this time there was more intimacy, to say that perhaps are there not to do it week about 3 times, on more than one occasion I thought I wanted pregnant with him and scared me while I was excited, but after of two years he went to Canterlot and when he gave me a gift that I never imagined. With some of his influences he brought me my diploma and my own title and veterinary certification, he said "**are you ready, you learned all that and I'm proud, there is no institution that could teach you all this in such a short time but your you absorbed it like a sponge and you know more than many others when they leave the academy, I am very proud, veterinary're better than I had aspired to do" **He had done it was a genuine veterinary could not contain my joy at the moment, so I throw a hard hug and kiss him, the joy was such that the same night I took dinner to celebrate and obviously we made love again at get home.

A few days later that according to the Clouds Give'd go tell my mother that now was a veterinarian and would be back within 4 days, we said goodbye kiss and went to my home where if I was received by my family so rewarding , where I told my relationship with Marcus, but had not come at an opportune time. My mother was always very social these loved pony out to tea with her friends or play cards in the evenings and now that I already took care alone had organized to go on a trip to the beach with her friends so lasts only two days in Manehattan. And because I had no more back and deny that anything more thrilled me to go and see my beloved Marcus, and come see our house and was also mine, had spent two years there but by some trick of fate wanted to enter the window down to the room and surprise him but I saw something that surprised me and instinctively I put behind the tree that was nearest to see improved. My heart was shattered for Life clearly saw Marcus, my teacher, my mentor, my loved making love with another pony, and as it were high in MY OWN BED, MISERABLE WHY? WHY?

**CORONER NOTE:** here instead of a panic attack nervous the subject is showing anger attacks to be made bigger progress under the note, they are advised to see a post that in future cases still under their own account.

I WeNnt crAZzy, completely cRazy ... I was shattered, why did this? He said he loved me Why was sleeping with another?, I got lost in my own tears, I went into the woods and shoot me mourn like a madman and was the only time where I did not want the smaller company, each animal approached me yelling THAT MOVE AWAY. For a long time my luggage where I lay crying in my grief and my pain there something that bothered me, it was the title of veterinary that had given me, with your certificate and all in a beautiful framed to hang on the wall and reflected only showing me there really so stupid I was to let me sweeten the ear and heart for someone like him. A scoundrel a scoundrel in a pony skin honest, honest and gentle THAT WAS NOT MORE THAN A RATTt.

Not much time passed, but I was out of control myself, I had no knowledge of what was happening around me only of myself, and slowly I walked slowly to the house where she was gone, however he was in the hall of settling his coat room and stethoscope vet like any good doctor and was surprised to see me as soon arrived and I immediately was devastated and said **"what's wrong honey?"** like you did not know that I saw, as if not suspect I saw him making love with someone who was not me. And I said "**Why? ... Why did you? Why have you deceived me? Is that perhaps I did not mean anything to you?**" Then he knew he had discovered, as an ex-boyfriend wanted to reconcile with his girlfriend wanting to want to hug me, to want to apologize but I was FURIOUS AND FUCKED, YOU SCREAM, YOU EVEN HEAD SHY THE TITLE THAT GAVE ME.

And all for what? ... To hold me tenderly while I was lying on the floor crying, apologizing gradually until it told me, and hear as clear as water **"Why do not we and we forget this you?" **out of control and missed me, I blow, kick, and yell as loud as I could curse the damn degenerate showed it was actually inside of the only times I can tell you that I could scream with rage and despair, and he was scared, I could not see myself but I could feel like my eyes they became those of another being. So cornering him in my rage and hitting the damn crap that proved, reaching the clinic where I was not, something came over me, as it pushes against the tray of utensils and the first thing I had on hand , I took and started stabbing him I could.

Shouting things thought impossible even in my own language, and was not feeling well ... if ... if ... IF I WAS ENJOYING, WAS LIKE A DEMENTED enjoying it, see it with his white medical coat stained in his own blood, stabbing him in the chest, throat , legs, stomach all I had at my disposal. While he was trying to fight for his life but could not do anything, and I followed and followed although he was dead, his blood running all over the floor until I opened the chest and let them see your heart pincushion windows become stabbed . Finally tired and I make when I came to myself and what I saw scared me. Again panic scream but now but again there was no one close who heard me had left unrecognizable, her intestines were outside his exposed heart, trachea uncovered as if he had torn a lion, had an eye out among other things, and I saw myself, my legs covered in blood, I look out the window at my reflection and my beautiful pink mane, my yellow coat and did not recognize me, I had become something I never thought.

FeNceS is alrEAady more ... Bbb ... but soon ... I ... I'll stop ... do not want to SuFfer ... but I can not stand.

Panic swept over me once again, I knew I had committed a severe crime and that if anyone found out go to prison for the rest of my days. So as I take the body and bring it to bury the foot of the tree in the courtyard, and then put the chicken on top there and then clean up what I did. I know, seems a story of a movie but it is, this time it's real. Dure hours cleaning my mess and still wiping myself, but even if I saw a mirror seemed even have that blood on me.

Many others would have left the house and locked storage were gone but I did not, I stayed because I was afraid that if I was going find traces of what I did, those who came to ask I said that **"it was a matter important outside Equestria and that left me in charge** "... worked, as there was again speculation, just some **"vague that was someone who met who spend their life outside of here, even that left me pregnant and left without saying anything leaving me to my fate" **and almost overnight the all was forgotten, now I was the vet of Pony Ville, and the memory of Marcus had left me, now I had a steady job, a home and soon great friends like you. No longer to figure out Rainbow Dash here my friend Dale Clouds school, I also became friends with Pinkie, Twilight soon arrived and we became friends 6, I felt I could smile again just hiding under my smile and my personality always smooth and shy I did the horrible sin.

For five years everything was perfect until a few days ago, someone came to my door, a small pony orphan, with a note from your mother, if at first I do not care what he did next. Little had a letter including particulars of his now-deceased mother to go to find his father, a veterinarian in Pony Ville called "Life Marcus" ... the same of whom I instructed, the same of whom I fell in love and whom I wreck it the heart, and the one that I killed ... I have not much time, he is here, watching me ... I want to resist, I will not go without leaving the record straight.

**CORONER NOTE:** here again the subject shows signs of nervous panic.

I told the little that there was no one here by that name, there was no Marcus, and for a moment I assumed he was the son of that pony with whom he was having sex, but perhaps was widespread and was another poor wretch as I. After four years without hardship or trouble his memory came back to me, little had no other who returned the way it came, had arrived accompanied by two policemen taking him to see if he could find his father and not fall into an orphanage in Manehattan although I felt bad for him at that moment, the worst is yet to come.

That afternoon I settled as ever to go with Rarity at Spa, was just relaxing knowing that maybe it was the last of Marcus, so while we were in the hot tub under water dive I decided to relax, but when I opened my eyes under water ... there was the. Just like that I leave when I kill him without an eye, chest open like a clam with your heart black and rotten and dozens of knife wounds even with his doctor's gown stained with blood, his eyes ... GOD HIS EYES, his only black eye was dull, and his golden mane was now gray, looked at me with hatred, hatred a resounding equal to or greater than I had when I kill like I ordered him not to leave the water to drown but then I panic and terror beat me to leave almost shouting. Rarity asked me "**if I was okay, if something happened?"** But leave the was gone, I thought it was just an illusion, a very bad joke in my mind and I did the desentendida. But I knew that this event was the first of many even worse.

That night I went into my bathroom to brush, and wash my face a little before bed because it was hot, and when I was drying my mirror and look again ... Marcus was there, in the bathroom but behind me, scream with all my might and turn back but he was not, turned to the mirror and there was but did not see it if I turned in my panic at the end broke the mirror and I pull into the fetal position in the bathroom by myself crying, begging forgiveness but most of all to leave me alone.

Tired reconcile the dream thought, I lay in my bed and my trusty rabbit in their basket makeshift bed feet as mine, and I finally fell asleep, sleep beat me. But then very late at night I feel something gets into my bed, something walking on my sheets, for a moment I thought it was Angel who decided to ride with me but it was much larger and did not seem to be any of my animals. Fear flooded me know what it was but did not have the courage to open his eyes, but is one of those times where less value bag I do and I opened them, there was nothing and no one. I had to laugh because I thought it really was affecting me so I went to bed feeling relieved. There are real things to fear him naturally as Dragons but I never was afraid of ghosts or things if, never heard so many stories to be believed real, that was wrong, we live in a world full of magic and we doubt these things but there are. It was the morning and when I opened my eyes, this time if he was there, next to me as the first few times when we slept together, when we made love with joy woke up to see us but he was there, his gaze not hate if not a crazy smile and sly intelligence and depravity that you could feel as if he knew what I was doing.

Not support it, I flew as strong as I left my wings, yearning to get out of there go wherever, where ever the longer chasing me, why here? Why now they had spent so many years? Why now turns to do this?. That day comes early at Messrs. cafeteria where Pinkie Cake served me coffee, but could not hold the cup legs were shaking uncontrollably and Pinkie ... heh ... thinking that he had taken too much coffee and so trembling, but not had even a sip of my coffee, I could not.

Twilight ... remember? Arrive at your library to find information on spirits, ghosts and stuff and you ... YOU LAUGHED AT ME, BECAUSE I WAS LOOKING FOR THOSE THINGS, DID NOT HELP ME AT ALL, AND YOUR STUPID REPTILE ASSISTAN ALSO LUGHING, but I could not tell what was going on because doing so would reveal my secret horrendous then realized I could not, I was alone and could not do anything and things just got worse later. He saw shadows moving in my home, if I got into the shower I saw her figure behind the curtain, he saw in the mirror behind me with his face of anger or smiling crazily as if hour enjoyed my suffering, as if you excite me terrified by him, did not say anything but what was under the limit when taking the value and said screaming with all my might, furious at the terrified couple "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? Why'd you come back AFTER 5 YEARS? "Then her smile grew wider and crazy and her leg just told me my, became especially ... for me.

Do not resist, friends love them very much, could have had no better friends ... yesterday I went to Zecora and as a sign that she was not crazy, if you could see it even before it happened and tell only the returned check my fears for my , it has returned just now that his "son" went back to hunt was a mere coincidence, he was waiting for my horror for my sin returned but was always there, watching me, and the worst is that Zecora said "never go away" discreetly take a bottle of medicines for my animals I have, uh I laid in my bed writing this last note, with "the" just hanging around my surroundings more disturbing me.

To you I leave my house in May and I ask you to look at my animals a good home ... excuse me, her friend ... Fluttershy.

The writing and Fluttershy's body was found dead 12 hours later by her friend Rainbow Dash who had not read the letter, the subject of this letter was kept secret and only released it as a testament to her friends.

The body of veterinary doctor Life Marrcus was found at the specified location in the house, the decomposed autopsy verified what the note said, his remains will be cremated to be delivered to his family only Canterlot.

Fluttershy will be buried in the cemetery of Pony Ville with honors for being the bearer of the element of kindness, the cause of death as well as the content of this transcribed been completely restricted, the cause of death was presented to her friends and family Sleep as cardiac arrest.

It Zecora Zebra interrogated to know that he knew the subject, their knowledge is limited so it is not considered a witness to a murder case has been disguised as suicide by murder or revenge for the death of Life Marcus.

Zecora was ordered to keep this matter top secret, with the penalty of being banished from Equestria Pony Ville and if he revealed something of this matter.

This case is closed, any mention in public about the reality of it is strictly forbidden access to this material is restricted only with permission senior and top management of Equestria forensic authorities.


End file.
